User blog:GreyFang82/Boian Ability Overhaul
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly 6-B, 6-B with Prep Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkvision, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Chi Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Healing, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 7 and 8), Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Information Analysis, Indomitable Will, Empathic Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability to mundane Weapons and Unarmed attacks, Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Magic, Transformation, Teleportation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Danmaku, Duplication (Type 2), BFR Necromancy, Poison Manipulation, Invisibility, Transmutation, Possession, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can Nullify: Magic, Healing, and Regeneration. Standard D&D Resistances along with Power Nullification (Specific Magic abilities cannot be negated by Beholders, other spell casters, and even the gods themselves) Attack Potency: At least Island level+, possibly Country level (Should be superior to Imix and defeated multiple Ancient Dragons, albeit with considerable effort, who in turn are comparable to Father Llymic), Country Level with Prep (Was one of the three spell-casters that created clouds to block out the sun all over the world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat Speed (Can completely dodge Ancient Blue Dragons’ lightning breath from 5 feet away) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to Imix) Striking Strength: At least Island Class+, possibly Country Class (Should be superior to Imix and was able to harm Ancient Dragons with nothing but his bare fists) Durability: At least Island level+, possibly Country Level, higher with the Shield Spell. Regeneration makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Very High (Was said to have battled some ancient dragons for weeks on end with no rest or blood to feed on) Range: Standard Melee Range with Unarmed Strikes and some Touch Spells, Varies with Spells. Planetary with Prep. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, has spent thousands of years learning about history and arcane secrets, has crafted spells and rituals that not even experienced and powerful Liches can perform or learn, has a strong grasp in both mundane and magical combat. Was stated to be both smarter and wiser than even most Dragons by a Lich and an Ancient White Dragon. Possesses an intelligence score of 23. Weaknesses: *'Forbiddance.' He can't enter a residence without an invitation from one of the occupants. *'Harmed by Running Water.' The vampire takes damage from running water as if it were acid and is unable to regenerate for 6 seconds. *'Stake to the Heart.' If a piercing weapon made of wood is driven into his heart while he is incapacitated he becomes paralyzed until the stake is removed. *'Sunlight Hypersensitivity.' The vampire takes damage while in sunlight and is unable to regenerate for 6 seconds. While in sunlight, physical prowess is reduced. *'Light-Based Magic.' Attacks that use sunlight (or magic similar to it) deals massive damage and will temporarily negate his ability to regenerate for 6 seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills / Others *'Combat Maneuvers:' Boian is able to preform various combat moves to both increase his damage output and to add effects to his attacks such as: Causing Fear, Disarming his Opponent, Hit his opponent 15 feet away, and to Increase his Melee range. *'Evasion:' Boian's form and speed allows him to partially dodge all AoE attacks made against him and possibly avoiding the AoE all together. *'Legendary Resistance:' Boian can automatically succeed on past mistakes up to 3 times per day. *'Shadow Step/Shadow Walk:' While Boian is in dim light or darkness he is able to teleport 120 feet as long as that area is also in dim light or darkness. If Boian only teleports away up to a 60 feet space he is able to use the shadows to aid him in landing a melee attack. *'Ki-Empowered Strikes:' Boian's unarmed attacks are considered magical for the purposes of harming creatures invulnerable to non-magical damage and is able to interact with non-physical foes. *'Stunning Strike:' When Boian lands a physical strike against his opponent he is able to stun them for 6 seconds. *'Umbral Form:' Boian is able to transform himself into pure magical darkness, he is resistant to all forms of damage except Radiant & Force and is intangible. He may remain in this form for up to 1 minute, but while in this form cannot take damage from exposure to sunlight or running water. *'Embodiment of Darkness:' If Boian's vampire body is destroyed utterly and completely (Even through Existence Erasure) he is able to reform within 8 hours from stray shadows and darkness of the area he was destroyed. Vampiric Abilities *'Children of the Night:' Boian can summon a large swarm of bats or 3 to 18 wolves. *'Charm:' Boian attempts to magically charm the opponent. *'Shapechanger:' Boian can change from his humanoid form to either a bat or large cloud of smoke. *'Darkvision:' Can see in both normal darkness and magical darkness for up to 120 ft. Cantrips *'Shocking Grasp:' Lightning springs from Boian's hand as he tries to deliver a shock to a creature within five feet of him and causes the target to be stunned and unable to react. When attack foes with metal on their person his attack magnetically homes on to the foe. *'Lightning Lure:' Boian creates a lash of lightning energy that strikes at one creature of his choice that is in 15 ft of him. That creature is then pulled 10 ft closer to him while it shocks them. *'Chill Touch:' Boian creates a skeletal hand to grasp a creature within 120 ft of him, that creature takes necrotic damage and cannot heal, and their regeneration is negated for 6 seconds. *'Frostbite:' Boian causes numbing frost to form on one creature within 60 ft. Causes the next attack done by the target to have a reduced chance of connecting. *'Thunderclap:' Boian creates a burst of thunderous sound which can be heard 100 feet away. Each creature other than him within 5 feet take damage due to it's internal damage. *'Ray of Frost:' Boian sends a frigid beam of blue-white light to streak toward a creature within 60 ft. Creatures hit with this has their speed reduced. *'Infestation:' Boian summons a cloud of mites, fleas, and other parasites to appear momentarily on one creature within 30 feet causing them to be poisoned. This causes the creature to panic and move in a random direction for a brief moment. *'Minor Illusion:' Boian creates a sound or an image of an object, within 30 ft of himself, that lasts for minute. The images created can’t create sound, light, smell, or any other sensory effect. Physical interaction with the image reveals it to be an illusion, because things can pass through it. (This spell cannot be negated) Spells *'Shield:' Boian creates an invisible barrier of magical force to protect himself. This automatically negate damage done by Magic Missile. *'Magic Missile:' Boian creates three glowing darts of magical force. Each dart hits a creature of his choice that he can see within 120 feet. These darts always hit their target unless they cast the Shield Spell. *'Cloud of Daggers:' Boian fills the air with spinning daggers in a cube 5 feet on each side, centered on a point he chooses within 60 ft. This effect can end early if he is hit. *'Mirror Image:' Three illusory duplicates of Boian appears around him, that last 1 minute. The duplicates move with him and mimics his actions, shifting position so it’s impossible to track which image is real. *'Blur:' Boian's body becomes blurred, shifting and wavering to all who can see him for up to 1 minute. This effect can end early if he is hit. *'Mind Spike:' Boian reach into the mind of one creature he can see within 60 feet and attacks their consciousness, Boian will also always know the target's location until the spell ends, but only while the two of them are on the same plane of existence. While he have this knowledge, the target can’t become hidden from him, and if it’s invisible, it gains no benefit from that condition against him. This spell lasts up to 1 hour. *'Darkness:' Magical darkness spreads from a point Boian chooses within 60 feet to fill a 15-foot radius sphere for up to 10 minutes. The darkness spreads around corners. A creature with darkvision can’t see through this darkness, and light can’t illuminate it. This spell cannot be negated. *'Pass Without Trace:' A veil of shadows and silence radiates from Boian, masking him and his companions from detection. For up to 1 hour, each creature he chooses within 30 feet of him (including himself) has an unnatural bonus to stealth and can’t be tracked except by magical means. A creature that receives this bonus leaves behind no tracks or other traces of its passage. This spell cannot be negated. *'Silence:' For 10 minutes, no sound can be created within or pass through a 20-foot-radius sphere centered on a point he chooses within 120 feet. Any creature or object entirely inside the sphere is immune to thunder damage, and creatures are deafened while entirely inside it. Casting a spell that includes a verbal component is impossible there. This spell cannot be negated. *'Counterspell:' Boian attempts to interrupt a creature, within 60 ft, in the process of casting a spell. *'Dispel Magic:' Boian chooses any creature, object, or magical effect within 120 ft. Any spells on the target ends. *'Fireball:' A bright streak flashes from Boian's pointing finger to a point he chooses, within 150 ft, with the point then blossoming with a low roar into an explosion of flame. The Explosion has a radius of 20 ft. *'Slow:' Boian is able *'Blight:' Necromantic energy washes over a creature of his choice, that is within 30 ft, draining moisture and vitality from it. *'Greater Invisibility:' Boian becomes invisible for up to 1 minute, this effect can end early if he is hit. *'Polymorph:' Boian is able to transform a creature into a beast of his choosing for up to one hour. The creature takes up the form and attributes of that creature and cannot access powers from their other forms. If killed in this form they are reverted to their previous form. *'Cloudkill:' Boian creates a 20-foot-radius sphere of poisonous, yellow-green fog centered on a point he chooses within 120 ft. The fog spreads around corners. It lasts for up to 10 minutes or until strong wind disperses the fog, ending the spell. Its area is heavily obscured. This effect can end early if he is hit. *'Disintegrate:' A thin green ray springs from Boian's pointing finger to a target within 60 ft. The target takes a large amount of magical damage, if the target takes enough damage from this effect they become reduced to ash. *'Finger of Death:' Boian sends negative energy coursing through a creature within 60 ft, causing it searing pain. If the targeted creature, is humanoid, and is killed by this spell it rises 6 seconds later as a zombie that is permanently under his command, following his verbal orders to the best of its ability. *'Plane Shift:' Boian is able to send someone he strikes (Or 30 feet away by using Metamagic) to another plane of existence, permanently. *'Dominate Monster:' Boian attempts to beguile a creature within 60 ft, Boian creates a telepathic link with the charmed creature as long as they are on the same plane of existence. Boian can choose to manually control the target's body. This effect can last up to 1 hour, this effect can end early if he is hit. *'True Polymorph:' Boian is able to transform a creature into any creature of his choosing permanently. The creature takes up the form and attributes of that creature and cannot access powers from their other form(s). *'Wish:' Boian is able to speak and warp reality to his whim. *'Meteor Swarm:' Boian creates four blazing orbs of fire plummet to the ground at different points within 1 mile. Each orb has an explosion radius of 40 feet. *'Time Stop:' Boian briefly stops the flow of time for everyone but himself. No time passes for any other creature. This lasts effect can last from 12 to 30 seconds. This ability works on creatures that can already resist powerful time manipulation abilities. *'Various Prep Spells:' Boian is able to use, invent, and create completely new spells, however this requires time to prepare them and to cast them in a non-traditional form. Category:Blog posts